Cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) are commonly used to illuminate the documents that are placed in scanners, copiers, and other imaging devices. A disadvantage associated with CCFLs is their relatively long warmup cycle. A warmup cycle, as defined herein, is the time that it takes a CCFL, once powered, to achieve an acceptable and stable light level for the purpose of illuminating a document that is to be scanned by a scanner, copier, or other imaging device.